The Fear of the Unknown
by AtinBralor
Summary: Short ficlet with Fives, Tup and Kix. I was thinking about how the trooper would feel when he can't do anything to protect himself.


_**AN: This is just a short drabble, adapted from one I wrote about 9 months ago then abandoned. Considering the fears of a trooper when he can't do what he is trained to do.**_

* * *

The Fear of the Unknown

The temperature had dropped as night fell on the darkened camp. A handful of Seperatists were sitting around a small fire and the remaining forces had spread out to guard the motley collection of buildings which constituted their strong holding.

Inside one of the rough timber structures were three hostages held with the intention of either extracting information, or bargaining with the GAR. Their hands and ankles were bound tight with durasteel cuffs and their weapons and armour had been taken from them, leaving them in plain black bodysuits, blending into the darkness completely.

Kix sat with his back against the rough wall, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to ease the ache from the awkward angle of having his wrists bound behind his back. Their recon of the planet had gone very wrong and they had been snatched in a surprise attack and locked in this hut for what must now be getting on for eight hours judging by the sunset. They had never been in a situation like this; usually their enemies shot to kill and only Fives had undergone interrogation drill as part of his Arc training. So far the threat had been mild and he was relatively confident that this group of Seperatists were not highly confident and intended to use them as a bartering tool instead. He glanced up into the darkness in the direction of his brothers; aware that his knee was brushing against one of them from where they were sitting at the other side of the narrow hut. There was barely a metre in each direction and it was claustrophobically confined. "You doing okay?"

Fives gave a nod and then remember that it wouldn't be seen. "I'm fine." He could feel the exhaustion creeping into his body and knew that his brothers would feel the same, each trying to keep alert. "I'll stay awake and keep an ear out; you can both get some rest. We'll swap about every…ehm, I guess we can't set a time frame, but I'll wake one of you when I get too tired and then I'll get some sleep. We need to organise and right now, resting is all we can do. Hopefully the General is planning some heist as we speak…" He had expected an argument, but testimony to his exhaustion, Kix just mumbled a reluctant agreement and within ten minutes his breathing had slowed and evened as sleep overtook him.

He sat silently, listening to the noises of the camp outside the hut. He had been tuned in to Tup's breathing beside him and knew he hadn't gone to sleep yet. He wanted to put an arm out to comfort the younger trooper but couldn't, so he settled for leaning slightly to brush shoulders with him for contact, hoping it conveyed the same thing. "It'll be okay, ner vod," he whispered softly, not wanting to wake Kix. "We'll be out of here before the sun comes up, we can count on General Skywalker and Captain Rex to get us out."

Tup sat on his knees, fighting the adrenaline in his body which couldn't cope with being tied up and trapped._ He was terrified. _He was ready to die in service, but not to be tortured or questioned about things he didn't know. He couldn't give away secrets…he didn't know any. He was just here because it was his job to do as he was told. "…I know, sir…"

Fives stared into the gloom, just able to make out the shape of the trooper beside him. "I'm not 'sir', Tup; just 'Fives'." He went back to his own thoughts until he felt the body next to him begin to tremble, leaning forward slightly into a more foetal position. "Are you cold? You're not injured are you, Tup?" He was sure that none of them had sustained anything more than mild bruises at the captor's hands.

Tup closed his eyes, forcing himself to sit more uptight. "I'm not injured…" He could feel the Arc's eyes on him; all concern for his wellbeing. "…it's just…" He dropped his voice to a bare whisper. "I know I shouldn't be but I'm just…I'm…"

Fives was confused, his mind hazy with the need for sleep. "What do you mean?"

Tup squirmed as discreetly as he could as a wave of terror washed over him as the voices outside laughed loudly over some unheard joke. "I'm scared, sir…Fives…" He closed his eyes, rocking forward again. I know we're trained to do our job, but I've never…I never expected this…" He lowered his chin against his chest, feeling the misery overwhelming his body. "…and I really could use a 'fresher right now." He managed the slightest note of humour in his voice, but it did little to hide the overarching fear.

Fives' stomach twisted at that admission but he forced it back with a degree of frustration. "It's okay…that's understandable." He leant gently against him, holding the contact. "Don't think about it. Concentrate on the feeling of the floorboards, or the contact at between our shoulders, or the metal on your wrists…just focus deeply on another sensation." He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then blew it out slowly. "Breathe. Don't let your fear take control. Whatever happens, we're all in it together. If they try to interrogate any of us it will be me because I know most. You will be okay, vod'ika." He sat back against the wall, returning his attention to the sounds outside. The noises stayed constant and time passed without any record – it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but he spent it focused intently on the camp; desperate to prevent his mind wandering to the thoughts that had his brother so terrified. Eventually Tup did sag in to an exhausted sleep, curled up against his shoulder, but the nightmare went on and on in his dreams.

His mind had wandered so much that the sound of a humming lightsaber cutting through the lock made him jerk in panic until he remembered that it was a sound of safety…the sound they had been waiting for. He heard Tup's almost silent gasp and smiled, nudging Kix with his leg. "Prompt as ever, Sir."

Anakin stepped into the tiny hut, holding a finger to his lips to keep them quiet. "There may still be Seps in the vicinity. Your armour's out here; get it on quickly, we need to move now." He cut through their binders carefully to avoid catching their skin and then led them out into the moonlight.

Fives watched discreetly as Tup stepped away from the group to dress; watching his hands tremble as he tugged the plates in to place. Kix was fully focused on replacing his armour as quickly as possible, and Rex was standing guard with Jesse by his side.

As Tup re-joined them they were ready to move out. It was over. But it was never over…not in the minds of the troopers. Trauma etched itself in the very soul of men, particularly those like Tup who already had a nervous disposition.

It was only over in the moment.

It would replay in those darkest times until the day each man died.

Fives moved closer to his younger brother as they followed the General through the carnage that had been the Seperatist force. He touched his shoulder, almost wishing that they didn't have the armour back on so he could make contact with his skin. The armour was a protective shell, but it also stopped him connecting with the man inside. He could tell that Tup was still terrified. Every little thing took a chunk out of the brother's confidence; and there was little enough of it to begin with.

Echo would have known what to do to help him, but Echo was gone. All Fives could offer was his presence. He couldn't even say he'd always be there for him, because none of them knew what may happen the next day.

They just had to be there for each other whenever possible and enjoy every moment though could.

It wasn't much of a life, but it was all they knew.


End file.
